Unusual Occurrences
by Bluee27
Summary: Reid thinks Morgan's been acting odd lately and makes an attempt to get to the bottom of it. SLASH Reid/Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing this kind of thing, but be prepared for Spencer/Derek slash later on. Reviews greatly appreciated; I need to know if I'm doing these characters right :) It is SO weird to write from Reid's point of view. More chapters to come!**

Dr. Spencer Reid surveyed his clasped hands, thinking about this past week. His memories of the past seven days were inundated with images of one particular member of the team- SSA Derek Morgan. Reid could remember countless times in the last 168 hours that Morgan had needed to walk extremely close to him to leave a room, that Morgan had brushed against him, lazily trailed a finger along his arm, or simply watched him. Reid could not, in fact, recall any single memory from the past 10,080 minutes that Morgan wasn't an integral part of.

Understanding human behavior was Reid's job. As a profiler, he was supposed to be able to get inside a killer's mind just by looking at the victims he chose and how he killed them. Reid was, unfortunately, not nearly as adept at understanding or performing every-day social interaction.

_I must be missing an obvious explanation,_ he mused. _This type of behavior is typically consistent with courtship… but Morgan's not flirting with me! That's absurd. _ Sighing, he stood up and walked to the break room.

Opening the door, he saw Morgan standing alone, waiting for something in the microwave. He stepped in front of the cabinet beside Morgan, opened it, and grabbed a cup. Annoyed at the situation with Morgan, he was a little aggressive in setting the cup on the counter. The sound caused Morgan to glace at him, and Reid could see a slight smirk on his face.

He grabbed the pot of coffee, poured some into the cup, then grabbed a spoon from the drawer below and began vigorously adding sugar to the coffee.

"Easy there, Reid, or that coffee's gonna come back and get you some day," Morgan said.

Reid frowned. He didn't ask very many questions. Not because he felt that doing so somehow made him inferior; he simply didn't need to. Finished, Reid slammed the sugar down onto the counter and asked his first question in 13 days.

"Morgan, what's been happening this past week? You've been acting extremely odd."

Morgan stepped away from the counter and approached Reid, who began to back up, his shuffling steps contrasting with the low hum of the microwave.

"Reid, I know you're no social butterfly, but I didn't think I'd have to explain this to you," Morgan said, his low voice surrounding Reid in the small space. Morgan was now very much inside Reid's personal bubble. He continued he graceful steps until they were practically nose to nose.

"Explain!" Reid gasped, out of breath (Why did he feel like he'd been running?), his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest.

"Boy genius, I'm sure you can think of a word or two for this," he said, resting his arms on the wall on either side of Reid's body, his brown eyes locked onto Reid's. Reid, cold even in his usual outfit of a sweater and a jacket, could feel the heat coming off of him.

"Uh, seduction, sexual conquest, rape…" Reid stammered, panicked.

Morgan frowned and stepped away.

"You're kidding, right?" His hand was on the door knob when Reid stepped towards him.

"Morgan," Reid said, "I didn't mean that. I really didn't. And I… I'd like to ask you to go to dinner with me." Reid blurted out the invitation before he could even think about it.

A wolfish grin spread across Morgan's face.

"I'll meet you at the Olive Garden closest to your house tonight at 8," Morgan said, then walked off, whatever was in the microwave completely forgotten.

Wondering what he'd gotten himself into, Reid grabbed his abused cup of coffee and went back to his desk. He could tell that today was going to be a long, long day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost 5, and Reid was leaving for the day. He couldn't believe it, but he had a… date? A date with Morgan, who should have "World's Straightest-Looking Man" tattooed to his forehead. And this whole thing had started because _he'd_ stupidly invited him out. He continued thinking on the way to his car.

Reid wasn't really concerned about the fact that Morgan was a guy; he'd long ago figured out that he was about as gay as Kansas is flat. He was just so completely surprised (thrilled) that Mr. Macho Man was at all interested in a guy (him). And if Reid had ever fantasized about Morgan with a man (and he had, on several occasions), he'd always pictured a strong, handsome one like Morgan. He unlocked his car, started it, and took a right turn out of the parking lot.

Not one for self-deprecation, Reid felt that a fair assessment of his own physical appeal was that he was neither especially unattractive nor overly attractive. If he had to rate himself on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being god-awful ugly, 10 being sex god, Reid would go with a 5 or a 6. On a bad day, Morgan was a 22.

_And today, _he thought to himself,_ is one of his good days. It must be easier when you don't have hair._

He turned into the parking lot for his apartment building, parked in the same spot he used every day (he'd laid a claim to it because it kept the sun off his car nearly all day, reducing cooling costs, and allowed him to monitor his car from his apartment window), and walked quickly up the steps and into the apartment building.

Reid always tried to use his brain for protection when it came to matters of the heart. For all the years he'd been working alongside Morgan, he'd ignored and squashed countless thoughts and feelings that would have made working with the man a daily torture. Now that Morgan had forced open whatever box he'd shoved his feelings into, Reid could scarcely believe how good he'd become at denying the truth, even to himself.

He took the 68 steps up to his second-floor apartment two at a time and quickly unlocked the door, let himself inside, and set his messenger bag down, re-locking the door behind him. He plopped down onto his couch, completely frustrated.

He was angry at Morgan, because really, he'd been the one to start this whole thing with the touches, the glances, the looks. Now Reid knew he'd been reading Morgan exactly right. But what if this went badly? What if the date went terrible and they were too embarrassed to work around each other? What if it went well, and they had to worry about the team finding out about them?

_Damn you, Morgan,_ Reid thought. _Always making life so fucking complicated._

With a grunt, Reid got back off the couch and went to go take a shower.

_I guess I should just treat this like I would a normal date._

After the shower, he stood in front of his closet, annoyed about how utterly predictable he was. Shirts, vests, jackets, and ties, all of which followed a rather drab color palette, were all he had to wear. He picked an outfit, but he scowled as soon as he stepped in front of the mirror. _I look almost exactly like I looked this morning. _

He took off the vest he had on and tried a couple others, then he tried on a jacket before settling on the first vest. He followed a similar routine with his tie, again just staying with the first one he had on. Ready, he looked at the clock. It was 5:57.

_I could call him and ask him to meet me at 6:30, I suppose. But that would make me look too eager. I could even try to be, uh, _fashionably_ late._

But Reid knew very well that any attempt by him to arrive "fashionably late" would be seen by Morgan as exactly what it was- an attempt. And Reid wasn't really in a mood to be attempting anything spectacular for Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

SSA Derek Morgan was sitting inside Olive Garden, waiting for boy genius Dr. Spencer Reid to show up. It was almost 10 minutes after 8, and Morgan was starting to worry. Just when he was about to call Reid and ask if he was still coming, Morgan saw the young man walk in. He waved, and Reid turned to face him.

Morgan's mouth dropped open. _What the hell? How did he get two black eyes between 5 o'clock and now?_ As Reid sat down, his cheeks blushing a bright red, Morgan finally figured out what it was.

"Reid, my man…" he grinned broadly. "That wouldn't happen to be an attempt at eyeliner, would it?"

If looks could kill, Morgan would be hog tied on a spit roasting over an open flame from the way Reid was eyeing him. The younger agent was still flushed bright red, and the words that came out were timid compared to the look on his face.

"I had extra time before dinner… and I didn't have anything to do. So I went to the Walgreens on the corner and…" Reid trailed off, and Morgan saw him turn an even brighter shade of embarrassed.

"It's alright, kid. So you tried it, didn't like it, and spent so much time getting it off you were late?" Morgan asked, barely holding back the chuckle that threatened to ruin what was left of Reid's pride.

Reid grimaced. "Essentially. Except that I obviously didn't finish." His brow furrowed and he asked, "How did you know?"

"Because I've done almost the exact same thing. That, and your eyes are scrubbed raw under the black. How'd you try to get it off?"

"I just used water and a paper towel."

"That's your problem right there." Morgan grabbed the cloth napkin from the table, stood, and nodded with his head towards the restroom. "Come with me."

Reid tentatively followed. Morgan led him into the lushly decorated bathroom and turned the water on, letting it run to warm up.

"You probably used cold water, too, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," Reid admitted. "I was going to look up how to get it off, but then I realized how late I was and I just rushed out the door." Reid stood in front of the marble counter, his hands thrust awkwardly in his pockets.

Morgan got the napkin wet on one end and squeezed some hand soap on it. He rubbed the wet fabric between his palms, creating a lather.

Reid watched the two dark hands make suds appear on the white napkin. A warm feeling grew in the pit of his stomach and when he looked at himself in the mirror, he realized he had a grin on his face.

"Now let's get this off of you, alright?" Morgan said. Reid closed his eyes and Morgan leaned in and ran the wet end of the napkin under Reid's left eye, gently scrubbing away the black. He then got the other end slightly damp and used it to wipe off the soap and any remaining eyeliner. He moved on to Reid's upper lid, washing the eyeliner off without getting soap in his eye. By the time he'd finished the other eye, Reid was breathing hard enough that he was thankful the water was still running to hide the sound.

He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror again. You could still see some black smudges, but it looked much better than it had a few minutes ago. He turned to Morgan and smiled shyly.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me; thank my sisters!" he laughed. "If it weren't for them I wouldn't know thing number one about taking off makeup," Morgan said. "Vaseline actually works the best; you put some on and let it set for awhile before you… wipe it off..." he stopped.

"Close you eyes again for a second, Reid." Morgan's voice was a deep bass, and it sent a little shiver down Reid's spine.

Reid complied, waiting for Morgan's touch. "I still can't believe you know how to take off make…" Morgan's right hand came to rest on Reid's shoulder and his mouth settled tentatively on Reid's, cutting him off. Morgan's lips on his immediately wiped all coherent thought from his mind, and he was about to wrap his skinny arms around him when Morgan broke away. Reid opened his eyes to see him grinning like an idiot.

"I still can't believe _you_ tried to put on eyeliner!" Morgan walked out of the restroom with Reid in tow, and the two sat back down at their table.

"Well, you can't tell me that wasn't an interesting start to the evening," Reid said.

"Damn straight, pretty boy," he chuckled.

**I hope everyone's enjoying this so far; it's been fun to write. If you see anything that really irks you, feel free to let me know. All reviews appreciated! ~Blue**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All aboard, this train is now officially entering SlashLand! You have been forewarned. Thanks to anonymous reviewer D, I thought it might be fun to make Reid a little more aggressive. So, enjoy!**

Dr. Spencer Reid was sitting across a dinner table from Morgan; the latter had just finished wiping smeared black eyeliner off the former's eyelids.

_ No, _ Reid thought, _this is definitely not your typical date._

After the pre-dinner excitement, a bit of a lull had fallen over the two FBI agents as they ordered their drinks and browsed the menus. Once both had ordered something to eat, their eyes met over the table and Reid tried to think of something to say.

Nothing he was thinking about was something anyone in their right mind would even remotely consider voicing in their neighborhood Olive Garden. He wanted Morgan; wanted him bad, and he didn't really give a flying fuck about the breadsticks sitting on the table or the people less than 4 feet away.

That one almost chaste kiss the two had shared in the bathroom had fired Reid up to the point where he was having trouble formulating a thought that didn't have something to do with Morgan's appendages and his own orifices. That, of course, was starting to make him hard, and he was grateful for the table cloth.

His mind was filled with some of the dirtiest thoughts he'd ever entertained in public. Morgan taking him in his mouth; Morgan finger-fucking him; Morgan pounding into him hard from behind while he stroked his cock with his hand. His incredible mind was formulating so many incredible scenarios; who knew a great IQ was good for this sort of thing too?

Reid hated how he was always so damn shy; how he constantly blushed and trembled and calculated. For once, he wanted to just go after what he wanted, consequences be damned. Despite the eyeliner debacle, tonight felt like _his_ night, and Morgan had no idea what he was in for. Reid's literary mind appreciated the irony and almost anti-parallelism of the hunter becoming the hunted.

Reid, having finally decided what his course of action would be for the evening, broke out into a grin that couldn't be described as anything besides predatory. Morgan met his eyes again across the table and asked,

"What the hell are you thinking over there?" Morgan's facial expression invited Reid's confidence, but even if it hadn't, Reid would still have told him the truth.

He beckoned Morgan closer with his fingers and leaned towards him over the table. When he knew Morgan and no one else would be able to hear him, he looked the older man in the eyes and deadpanned,

"You fucking me." The rush he got from seeing Morgan's eyes practically roll up into his head was indescribable.

"You, uh… wanna repeat that, pretty boy? I didn't quite catch it." Morgan's eyes were still closed; his face was now a perfect manifestation of the undiluted lust Reid felt.

Reid leaned in even closer, his tie almost getting in one of the two drinks on the table; he couldn't even remember whose was whose in his excitement.

"You… fucking… me," he whispered, scant inches from Morgan's ear.

Morgan opened his eyes, and Reid could tell that _he _was now re-evaluating the situation.

_That's exactly what I wanted._

Then, as if nothing had happened, Reid sat back in his seat and picked up one of the breadsticks. He locked eyes with Morgan as he slid the bread into his open mouth slowly, teasingly; he finally bit off about an inch and a half. He repeated this process until the breadstick was gone, then he sucked a little of one the drinks into his mouth through the straw.

Morgan was staring at him like a Survivor contestant eyeing a cheeseburger and fries. He cleared his throat, then said,

"You're driving me nuts, kid. Totally, completely nuts."

Reid smiled smugly just as the food arrived. Reid remembered Morgan ordering some noodle-thing with a tomato sauce and sea food tossed in; Reid had gone with the chicken marsala.

As the waitress buzzed around them, offering to grate cheese and refill drinks, Morgan and Reid were having a silent conversation over the table. Reid stretched in his chair, intentionally revealing a good 3 inches of his pale stomach. His movements were teasing, deliberate; they invited Morgan to make his thoughts reality.

Morgan just watched, a slow, lascivious smile gradually widening in his handsome face. Reid could tell from his very expression that he'd already RSVPed for that particular party. The waitress seemed oblivious; Morgan made some perfunctory reply when she asked if everything looked good to get her to leave.

Finally alone again, the two tucked into the food. Reid was carefully cutting up his chicken into perfectly sized pieces and mentally figuring out how to cut the mushrooms so that every bite had the perfect ratio of sauce to chicken to mushroom. The mental problem distracted him for a brief moment; it was enough that he could calm himself to the point where he wasn't going to explode in his pants.

_Just breathe, Reid. Relax… breathe. Relax…_

Just as he was finishing, Morgan ruined his hard work with five words.

"Your hands are beautiful, Reid," the older man said, his voice not as strong and sure as it usually was. His eyes watched Reid's now equally careful preparation of each bite; he speared the chicken first, then the mushroom, then he ran it through the sauce on his plate before bringing it up to his mouth.

The thrill that had traveled from his ears to his groin upon hearing Morgan's words was quickly mastered. He made no reply; he just smiled as he brought another bite to his mouth. Morgan busied himself with his own food and the table was quiet for a time.

When the waitress came back to ask if they wanted dessert or the check, both men simultaneously said, "Check, please!" Morgan chuckled as the waitress complied, slipping his wallet out of his pocket and tucking his credit card into the fold in the fancy ticket holder.

"Morgan," Reid said as the waitress took the billfold, "I should be the one to pay. Social convention dictates that the person who invites the other person on the date should pay for it; that's actually why it's a widely held belief that men should pay after they ask out a woman…" he trailed off because of the way Morgan was looking at him. Now it was his turn to ask,

"What the hell are _you_ thinking about?"

"How fucking amazing my boy genius is," Morgan said, adding the tip to the receipt the waitress had brought back. He slipped the copy into his pocket and stood up. Reid did the same, his stomach doing a little flip because Morgan had called him _his_ boy genius.

"Morgan," Reid said. The other man turned and looked at him. "Would you like to come over for some… coffee?"

"Oh, definitely. Definitely." He sauntered out of the Olive Garden and paused as Reid was about to head to his car.

"I'll just follow you there," Morgan said. Reid nodded and the two headed to their separate vehicles. Reid could hardly get the keys in the ignition, his hands were shaking so much. He was almost deliriously excited.

_I'll meet you there,_ he thought happily.

**I should have some more for you guys later today :) ~Bluee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update, but this scene was particularly slow to write. It kept coming to me in bits and pieces and I had to make them all work together, but I finally got it the way I wanted it. Enjoy!**

Reid turned the car key to "off" and slid it out of the ignition. He took a deep, shuddering breath as he tried to recollect his thoughts. Derek Morgan had been following him to his apartment, but he'd apparently been caught by one of the many lights on the main road.

Reid flushed a little as he remembered how well dinner had gone. That look on Morgan's face… it had been a complete and total rush.

When he'd seen Morgan's car stop in his rearview mirror, instead of waiting for the other to catch up, Reid had sped off, entertaining thoughts of rushing up to his apartment and getting ready for Morgan, although he didn't really know what "getting ready" should entail.

Now that he was here, he decided against it. He didn't need to make another mistake like he had with the eyeliner, although that had actually turned out well. So he sat in his gold 2006 Taurus, waiting for Morgan, who would undoubtedly ask why Spencer had ditched him.

When Morgan's black Monte Carlo pulled into the parking lot, Reid got out of his car, locked it, and walked toward the front of the building. He felt his heart speed up as butterflies took flight in his stomach.

_God, just keep cool. Try not to blurt out anything ridiculous and this will go just fine._

Reid could hardly believe how quickly his earlier bravado had left him. His own daring had fled the scene like an unsub who was particularly afraid of getting caught. The only thing left was his need.

Morgan got out of his car and Reid waved. Each step Morgan took closer to the apartment complex's steps seemed to take ages. Reid felt like he could have walked to Morgan's car and back 3 times before the older agent had made half the trip.

Finally, the two stood together under the halo of a flickering fluorescent fixture.

"Okay," Reid murmured. He climbed the steps and held the door open for Morgan, who quickly followed Reid in. The two walked side by side to the stairwell, then practically raced up the steps to the second floor. Slightly out of breath, Reid led the way to his apartment and managed to unlock the door with a minimal amount of key-fumbling.

Reid stepped inside and locked the door as soon as Morgan stepped into his home. He was turning back around to set his keys on the table in the entryway when he nearly ran into Morgan.

"Sorry; I can be so clumsy," Reid was saying as Morgan steadied him. Without warning, Morgan's lips captured his and he was being walked backwards into the wall and Morgan was leaning into him; the heat Reid had felt in the break room was icy compared to this.

There was absolutely nothing chaste about this kiss; Morgan was taking what Reid had offered, and his tongue was doing delicious things to the younger agent's lower lip and Reid was being driven completely off the edge of coherency.

When they finally broke apart, Reid mumbled something about coffee and took a couple steps towards his kitchen. He started the process, dumping that morning's coffee grinds into the trash and filling the pot with water, but his hands were now really and truly shaking. Morgan stepped up to help him, and soon they were staring at each other from across the living room, waiting and listening to the noises of a gurgling coffee pot. Reid had tucked his legs up carefully underneath him and was leaning on the armrest of a red arm chair, while Morgan had taken the center seat on a matching red couch.

Finally, Reid started to chuckle.

"Do you actually want to drink some coffee?" he asked.

"No," Morgan answered. "I'm not really all that thirsty." Morgan continued to sit on the couch.

The silence in the room, much more prevalent than the quiet noises from the coffee pot, grew until it was almost a tangible thing, and just when Reid couldn't contain himself and a stupid statistic was about to be said…

"Come over here, Reid." Morgan did not have to ask twice.

_Now, _Reid's brain instructed, _do something!_

Reid could have just walked over to the couch and sat beside Morgan, but where would the fun be in that? Instead, he held Morgan's eyes as he took each step, and before Morgan knew what was happening, Dr. Spencer Reid was sitting in his lap, his arms resting on Morgan's neck, his knees on either side of Morgan's thighs.

"Better?" He whispered.

Morgan's response, although not verbal, was definitely an affirmative. He captured Reid's lips, and this time, they did not break apart. Morgan carefully nudged Reid until his knees slipped off the sofa and he could stand up. Morgan immediately went for Reid's tie as the genius struggled with the buttons on Morgan's shirt.

They both tried to strip each other without relinquishing the other's lips; if it was a race, Morgan was winning. Reid was standing in nothing but his pants and shoes while Morgan still had his shirt on, although it was nearly undone. When that was tossed to the floor, Reid kicked off his shoes and Morgan did the same.

Reid stared at the amazing expanse of half-way naked man in front of him.

"You really missed your calling," he said. "You should model muscle tees for Hanes… or maybe boxers." He grinned. Tentatively, he reached out a hand and rested it on Morgan's shoulder before trailing it down his chest and all the way to the top of his slacks. Morgan leaned in and kissed him long and slow as he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Morgan stepped out of his pants, deftly losing his socks at the same time.

"Your turn," he breathed, and he reached for Reid's pants. Reid's breath caught in his throat as he felt strong fingers undoing his button and pulling down the zipper. The khakis Reid had been wearing dropped off his narrow hips with little help, exposing acres of milky white skin and a pair of briefs that were doing very little to restrain his erection.

Now it was Morgan's turn to stare, and to touch. He started at Reid's mouth, tracing the pad of his thumb over those beautiful lips. He brushed the flat of his hand down Reid's neck and he could actually feel the quickened pulse throbbing just below the surface. He bent down to kiss it, sucking the skin gently into his mouth and twirling his tongue before giving the slightest of nips and continuing farther down.

"Don't stop…" Reid whispered as Morgan's lips fastened onto Reid's left nipple. He cried out at the feeling, at the overwhelming sensation, and when Morgan chuckled with his mouth still there the vibrations drove him wild.

Morgan released the now rock-hard nub and licked his way east to other, gently taking it into his mouth as he used his thumb to tease its still-damp counterpart. Reid was trembling; he locked his hand onto Morgan's shoulder to keep from falling over, but he sank down to the couch anyhow. Morgan nearly fell on top of him. They stared at each other, out of breath.

Morgan held out his hand and helped Reid to his feet.

"You wanna lead me to the bedroom?"

Reid nodded. Still holding Morgan's hand, he led them down the hall and into his tidy little bedroom. It was sparsely furnished, with only a dresser, a night stand, several book shelves, and the bed. The comforter was a simple black and white pattern; the lamp on the night stand echoed that theme.

Reid let go of Morgan's hand, shoved the comforter to the floor, then sat down on the bed to take off his socks. He tossed them in the corner as Morgan sat next to him on the bed.

"Pretty boy, you ready for this?" he asked.

In answer, Reid stood up and took off his underwear in one fluid motion. He hooked his fingers into the front of Morgan's boxers and said, "Stand up." Morgan complied and Reid slipped off the boxers, tossing them into the corner too. Without any hesitation, he pushed Morgan's hips back down onto the bed and took him into his mouth.

Morgan's groan was loud to begin with; it grew louder as Reid took the base of his cock in his hand and began lightly stroking the inches of Morgan that didn't fit in his mouth. With a loud pop, Reid released Morgan's member and licked from base to tip, tracing zigzag lines with his tongue. When he reached the head, he took Morgan's weeping cock in his mouth again and pumped his head up and down as Morgan's fingers laced in his hair.

"God, baby… you're so good… so good," Morgan gasped. "You gotta stop."

He gently brought Reid's face up to eye level.

"But I was enjoying it," Reid said.

Morgan chuckled. "I'm glad, but I would like to enjoy _you,_ and that's not going to happen if you keep doing that."

They shared a kiss before Reid broke away. He smiled and climbed across the bed to his night stand. From the top drawer, he took out a tube of lube and some condoms.

_It's a good thing I grabbed these when I got the eyeliner…_

He handed them to Morgan and laid face down on the bed with a pillow under his chest. Morgan set the things down and started rubbing Reid's back, occasionally running his fingernails lightly from his shoulders all the way down to his tight, curved ass.

"God, Spencer… you have the perfect butt." He laid his hands on both cheeks and squeezed; Reid could feel his weight shifting on the bed. Then he felt Morgan's lips right under the nape of his neck. He licked and kissed all the way down Reid's spine until he reached Reid's entrance.

When he placed his mouth there and sucked, Reid gasped. When he gently circled the tight ring of muscles with his tongue, Reid let out a moan to rival that of a porn star's. When he finally pushed inside, Reid yelled "Fuck!"

Morgan began a steady rhythm of in, out and Reid breathed in, out along with those thrusts.

Morgan pulled away to grab the lube; Reid let out a sigh. He heard the box of lube getting ripped open and then Morgan's slick finger gently slid inside. He slowly increased the speed until Reid loosened up enough for another finger.

Morgan added more lube before slipping the second inside of Reid. The groan he let out was raw; guttural.

"Morgan…uh!... please…" he begged, but instead of going faster, Morgan stopped moving his fingers completely. The room was silent except for their labored breathing.

"Uhn-uh, Spencer. I think me having two fingers in your ass makes us way too personal for you to be calling me Morgan." To illustrate his point, he pulled them nearly all the way out, then quickly slid back inside.

"De-Derek, then," he grunted, throwing his head back, every plunge of those fingers making him completely incapable of voicing more than a few syllables at a time. Morgan continued, and Reid was writhing with need and trying to push back onto the impaling digits when he realized there was something he should mention.

"Der…ek… do you…" another moan, "kn-know anything…unh! about… h-how…" he stopped, his train of thought lost as Derek's fingers curled a little inside him, producing entirely new and amazing sensations. He squeezed the pillow underneath his chest tightly, trying to summon any strength he might have left.

"Wait… just a second…" he said, using every ounce of willpower he had to stop Derek, even if he knew it would only be for a minute. He could see Derek's body tense with concern and he almost whimpered at the feeling of those two fingers leaving him.

"Are you okay, my man?" Derek asked anxiously.

"More than okay," Spencer said. "So much better than okay. It's just that I might have been a little… misleading."

"And how did you mislead me?" Derek said, a grin taking the place of his worried frown as he traced gentle circles on Spencer's lower back.

"I might be very mentally ready for this… but I've never physically had sex with a man before," Spencer admitted. He forged on, "I've read, I've imagined, and I've… played with myself, but I've never had anything as big as a penis inside of me."

Derek was a little thrown. "You're… a virgin?"

Spencer nodded.

"You're the most experienced virgin I've ever met. God, and I thought there were at least some things you couldn't learn from a book!"

"And you were mostly wrong," Spencer said, a small smile on his face.

"Mostly?"

"Nothing I've read has prepared me for how utterly fantastic this is. I had no idea it would be so…" he paused, uncharacteristically lost for words.

"So you want to keep going?"

"_Fuck _yes." He pushed himself up off the bed a little with his arms, his spine curving invitingly as he turned his head to the left to make eye contact with Derek. "Fuck me," he said.

Derek grabbed the condoms and hurriedly ripped one open. He carefully put it on before returning to Spencer, who now was on his hands and knees on the bed. He slipped his two fingers back inside and continued until the younger man was again moaning with every thrust.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice husky with need.

"Yes…yes… please, Derek…"

With that, Derek grabbed the lube again and applied a liberal amount before pressing the head of his cock against Spencer's tight hole. As he pushed inside, he listened carefully to Spencer. Every time he heard a hitch in his breathing, he stopped and waited for him to be ready to continue. He reached around and wrapped his palm around Spencer's cock, trying to distract the boy genius from any pain he might be feeling, but the noises he was making were all good.

When he was all the way in, Spencer rocked forward, then gently slid back onto Morgan, learning the feel of him.

"You feel… so good…" he grunted out before he gradually increased the speed, until Morgan was meeting him with thrusts of his own.

Morgan groaned, adjusting his angle a little as Spencer started whispering nonsense as he slammed himself back to meet every move.

"Fuck yes fuck fuck Derek yes fuck yes… YES!" His release hit him like a bridge jumper's body hitting the water; Derek's orgasm was ripped from him by the incredibly sexy moans and gyrations of the pale body below him as Spencer's channel closed around his cock. He only lasted two more thrusts before he exploded and collapsed.

He gently pulled out, then rolled to the side so that he wasn't crushing Spencer. He wrapped his arms contentedly around his boy genius and kissed his neck.

"You are fucking amazing," he whispered into his ear.

"You're not half-bad yourself," Spencer mumbled. He shifted slowly, freeing himself from Derek. He grabbed the soiled sheet and pulled it off the bed as Derek stood up and tossed out the used condom. Spencer grabbed the comforter and threw it over the bed before they both climbed back in. He crawled over to Derek and kissed him tenderly, his tongue gently tangling with Derek's own. Finally, he laid down on his back next to his lover. They basked in the after-glow, their fingers entwined.

Right before he drifted off to sleep, Derek remembered something. "Right before you stopped me to tell me you were a virgin… what were you trying to say?"

Spencer laughed. "I was trying to find an intelligent way to hint at what I had and hadn't done in bed. I'm glad you interrupted me; I was about to ask you if you knew how _E. coli_ reproduced. It wasn't even a good analogy; they reproduce asexually, and that's a little bit different-"

Derek interrupted, "Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"All this talk of bacteria is ruining the moment."

Spencer curled his body around Derek's and said, "I can fix that."

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this particular story or not; I want to see how they continue their life at the BAU together, but I'm also interested in trying out some new story ideas. Your opinion is much appreciated on that subject, as well as any feedback you have! ~Bluee**


End file.
